


Sora’s Broken Heart

by Musical_Harmony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Harmony/pseuds/Musical_Harmony
Summary: When Sora finds out who his dad is how will his friends react? What will become of our hero of light?...Read to find out more





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I only own the story plot and this hot cup of coco *holds up coco* YUMMY!!

Me: “I Love Riku!!” 

 

Riku:”…” *Trying to hide*

Me: Oh No You Don’t *Tackles Riku*Say your part first then you’re free to go

Riku: Sorry for Sora hating and…It’s HER fault if I become the bad guy *runs off*

Me: Oh well I’ll get him next time. Sorry about the Sora hating I just love a good angst story… It’ll turn out good in the end … Or will it? I don’t know it depends on my mood. TILL NEXT TIME!!!XD

 

It was the final battle and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey where getting ready for their final battle against Origination XIII. Sora took one last look around to make sure everyone was ready after receiving slight nods and thumbs they were ready to go. Little did they know Sora was about to find out something that will change his life forever. Then they walked through the doors to begin the final battle against Xemnas. Sora and the others started walking into the castle and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway Sora got separated from the others by an invisible barrier thus leaving Sora to face Xenmas alone. Sora and Xemnas got in to their fighting positions (skip to where they start talking sorry I suck at writing fighting scenes) Xemnas was smiling and thinking to himself “I should tell him after all he does have a right to know”  

“What are you so happy about!!?” Sora exclaimed, he was really getting annoyed and creped out by Xemnas’ never faltering smile

“Well let’s see I’m happy to see my son again and get to battle against him” Xemnas said

 

Me:OHHHHHHHH Cliffie

Riku… The readers are gona kill you for this one especially since this is your first fanfic 

Me: Oh well…please don’t kill me I’ll write more soon I promise

Riku…*whispers* help me

Me: I HERD THAT!!! *tackles Riku to ground*

Riku: I hate it when you do that

Me:*smirks and asks innocently *Do what?

Riku: … *mutters something*

Me: I’m sorry what was that?*still smirking*

Riku: I said I hate it when you tackle me *Glares Daggers*

Me: *gets off Riku* oh sorry!! *smirks and giggles* Well I’ll try to update real soon


	2. Shattered Hearts and Broken Trust

Disclaimer: me no owns kingdom hearts just the story plot

Me: I’mmmmm baaaack!!!

Riku: *sweat drops* uhoh *walking away slowly*

Sora: Hey Musical Harmony Riku’s trying to leave!!!*smirks*

Riku: *glares daggers at him* You. Are. Going. To. Die .

Sora: … *smirk fades* uhoh

Me: *grabs Riku and Sora* Neither of you are going anywhere until this fanfic is declared OVER!!

Riku:*sighs* fine

Sora:*wines* awww but why?

Me: ‘cus I said so that’s why… so on with the story no flames please and rember this is my 1st fanfic!!!

“What are you so happy about!!?” Sora exclaimed, he was really getting annoyed and creped out by Xemnas’ never faltering smile

“Well let’s see I’m happy to see my son again and get to battle against him” Xemnas said

"..what are you talking about?" Sora said now both of them stoped fighting

"I’m Saying that you are ay son" Xenmas said

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was the son of a man who was pure evil! He turned to Donald and Goofy for what they would say.

"Traitor..yo-you liar.. you could’ve been working for the origination this whole time!! Come on Goofy we're leaving"

"Bu-"

"NOW!!" Donald yelled

Then Goofy turned and left without a second glance back. Sora felt his heart break at this he then turned to Riku and Kairi with a desperate look to tell him it wasn't true. What he saw shattered his hearts Riku had way to dawn out pointed in his direction and Kairi hiding behind him scared. Then Sora turned to King Mickey who had a guilty look on his face.

'wait why would he look guilty unless-' Sora thought

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"Sora yelled

mickey bowed his he’s and whispered a yes

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you just want to keep an eye on me just so I wouldn't do anything bad!?" Sora asked

Mickeys head shot up at this "NO not at all I just thought it was better if you never knew!"

"Then why...why didn't you explain that to everyone else?" with that Sora took off in the rain in The World That Never Was.

ME: AWW another cliffie *giggles* ohhhhh Riku...

Riku: ...*hiding*

ME: RIKU GET OUT HERE NOW OR I'LL FRY YOUR @$$

ME: *thinking 3...2...1...an-*

Riku: Fine *Sighs* You guys better reiview this time or Musical Harmony will most likely discontinue this story

ME: THAT'S RIGHT!! K LATTER TILL NEXT TIME

XD XP X3


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Me: I’mmmmmm baaaaack tehe… miss me Riku?

Riku: … no not really

Sora: I did!!!

Me: well cookie for Sora and for Riku…*smirks* a tackle hug!!!

Riku: … Get off of me…NOW!

Me: NEVER!!*giggles*

Sora: DOG PILE!!!

Me & Riku: NO SOR-*uff*

Me & Riku: GET OF NOW!!

Sora: ok! 

ME: well Sora you do the honors 

Sora: YAY!!! Jesica does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters just the story plot…soooooo enjoy!

Sora was running in The World That Never Was feeling hurt and betrayed by the ones who he thought where his friends. It didn’t help Sora one bit that Mickey knew about his father the whole time and never said a thing. Sora thought about all the times he had asked his mom about his dad and was kinda glad she never told him. But at the same time upset that he had been lied to all these years and feeling angry he refused to believe that he was Xenmas’ son. 

“For all I know he could be lying,” he mumbled to himself then stopped and looked up for it had started to rain.

“… But if was lying then Mickey would have said something…So I guess it’s true but I’m nothing like him…”, He then started to cry and continued walking looking for some type of shelter to get out of the rain. 

Sora had looked for hours and by the time he found an old house with the door unlocked he was drenched and freezing. He stumbled into the house feeling dizzy and cold. He saw the couch and looked for some spare blankets and a pillow in the hall closet. Once he grabbed the items he went back to the couch and took off the dusty cover, and then put the pillow on the couch, grabbed the blanket and laid down and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light and fell into a restless sleep. When Sora woke up the next morning he felt like his forehead was on fire and his body felt as if he was in snow. He then groaned and went into a coughing fit, when he finally stopped coughing he was out of breath and just wanted to go back to sleep. Instead of going back to sleep he want into the kitchen trying to find anything that would help him feel better, he then looked in the cabinets and found canned food and decided he should at least eat something. He then looked in the drawer and found a can opener, and then he looked in the cabinets under the counter and found some pots and pans, and grabbed a pot. Right as he was about to open the can he realized that he dint check to see if the house had any power so he went to the light switch and flipped it on and the lights turned on. Sora let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding until the lights came on. After he made his food and ate he went back to sleep on the couch.

*Meanwhile elsewhere in the world that never was*

Cloud sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past five minutes. He and Sephiroth had just parted ways until they ran into each other again. Cloud was heading to a house he fixed up for when Sephiroth and him fought and he was heading there to patch himself up, he was pretty scratched up and all he wanted to do was get to the house and go to bed. 

“Damn you Sephiroth…”, he muttered for the tenth time as a sharp pain shot up his arm.

Cloud walked into his house and went into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks surprised to see who was in his house.

Me: AWWWW another cliffie!!! Aren’t I the best hehe

Riku: *sweat drops*…Ummmmm aren’t you forgetting something?

Me:…Ummm… No I don’t thinks so why? *tilts head to the side slightly*

Sora: I think you owe the readers an apology and an explantation on why you haven’t updated for about…umm. How long has it been Riku?

Riku: …*thinking*… For about eight months now.. Man the readers are seriously going to kill you for that.

Me: *sweat drops* *bows deeply* I’M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! But I do have a reason first off I’m in danger of having to repeat my jr year and secondly my laptop crashed and won’t let me do anything on it.. So I’m updating this from school and I’ll try to update when I can.. I have writers block right now so some suggestions for the next chapter would be helpful!! R&R!!!

 

 

So as you can see I actually created this in a different account. Truth be told this story is about 6yrs old and I’m wanting to pick it back up again soon. But before I do I want to finish playing KHIII, I might rewrite this or just let someone else have it I haven’t made up my mind quite yet.


End file.
